Now do you like me?
by Fampire
Summary: What happens when Adrian is Rose's boyfriend and Dimitri get jealous? Hearts will be broken, promises will be broken and those who were always closest to Rose will start to drift away...
1. The breakup

**To all of you guys who have followed my story, you may notice that the chapters are different. THis is coz i've been re-writing them. pls tell me what you think! ;) **

**To everyone who is new to this story, i hope u enjoy! ;)**

I stared at Mason and decided how to break the news to him. How was I going to tell him that I was breaking up with him after pleading for sex yesterday? How could I not feel bad for throwing what could be a great relationship away? I sucked in a deep breath and went for it. My heart mattered too.

"Umm, Mase. I don't know how to tell you but –" He cut me off.

"You're breaking up with me." His face was torn and I felt a pang of sympathy for him. I nodded and he shook his head. "I knew that this was too good to be true, that you were just playing with me. Now, you're probably going to be an A-grade slut and run off with some royal." The slut comment didn't help. Especially considering that he was right about the rest. He turned around and walked out of the room in disgust. The door slammed and I sighed.

Why could I just not resist his godly looks? Why did his gorgeous green eyes have to captivate me? Why did his messy sex inspired hair drew me to him? How could I not have the restraint to say no to a drunken smoker who just happened to be sweet, charming, handsome and caring.

As conflicted as I was though, I had to act on it. I couldn't keep pretending with Mason and Adrian had a right to know. Why couldn't relationships be easy?

I walked to Adrian's room and knocked on the door. Adrian opened the door, surprising me by actually being sober. "Hello little Dhampir," his sexy and extremely alluring voice, greeted me. "What could I do for you today?"

"Adrian." I bit my lip and continued. "Adrian, you need to know something and I need to tell you because if I don't, I wont only be lying to myself." Arian stared at me in surprise. "Can I come in?"

"Of course, sit down. Want anything to drink?" I shook my head. My thoughts were already incoherent without the influence of any sort of alcohol. He lead me into his large suite and sat down on the couch, patting the spot next to him, inviting me to sit down. I sat down and drew in a deep breath.

"Adrian, I've been such a bitch to you. I've branded you as a man-whore moroi and I never really given you a chance. I think that I actually like you. The hatred was denial and I see it now."

Adrian looked gob smacked. He ran his hand through his hair a couple of times before taking a few shaky breaths. "I knew I shouldn't have come. I probably look so stupid," I gushed. I got up to leave but before I could even take a step, Adrian jumped up and grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"Little Dhampir, you definitely don't look stupid, I admire you for doing that and, I really like you too." With that said, Adrian leant forward, looking into my eyes for permission and when he finally got what he was looking for, he leant forward for a soft and caring kiss. I brought my hand up to his cheek and tangled my other in his hair while he slid his arms around my waist, just holding me. We both pulled back and I smiled, this was what I wanted. "I might even love you." Adrian's comment took me off guard but I couldn't keep anything away from him. "I think I might - "

Our little moment was interrupted by a harsh knock on the door. Adrian got up and walked over, smoothly opening the door, rippling his god-like muscles. All I heard was a very annoyed Russian accent. "Rose. Get out here now! You know the rules." I sighed and walked towards Dimitri but stopped, standing in the doorway.

"What do you want and how did you find me? Are you some sort of stalker or something?" I asked simply. Dimitri sighed, grabbed my hand and yanked me out.

"I saw you walk in." I twisted my hand out of his grip and glared at him, turning back to Adrian and giving him a light kiss before walking away.

"See you soon Adrian."

"Little Dhampir," he replied. I heard Adrian click the door as it closed and the very same second, Dimitri grabbed me and pinned me to the side of the corridor.

"What do you think you're doing with Adrian?" he asked me in a gruff tone. His comment angered me. It wasn't as if anything that went on in his private life was my business so I failed to see how this was his. He shut me out completely when it came to Tasha so i couldn't see why I shouldn't do the same.

"What happens between him and I is none of your business," I said, keeping my head held high and staring him down. He murmured something in Russian and stalked away leaving me wondering what would become of today.


	2. Owww! That hurt!

**ADIRAN'S POV**

I met Rose outside her room and she looked hot. No not hot, gorgeous.

"Hi Adrian." Her voice was cool and composed and I bent down and brought my lips upon hers.

"Come on. Let's go to breakfast," a smile playing on my lips. It was hard to explain but I really liked Rose and I really wanted to tell her but I just didn't know how to. As we entered the dining room, everyone turned to stare.

Rose ignored them and grabbed my hand, fingers laced together and we sat down with Lissa and Christian.

"What's up with you guys?" I heard Lissa ask. Rose sat down and explained everything to her. Christian just studied my face smirking and burst into laughter when Rose got to the part where Dimitri rudely interrupted.

"Christian," Lissa exclaimed angrily. She turned back to Rose. "What happened after?"

"He told me, well, asked me what I thought I was doing with Adrian and I just told him that it wasn't his business."

I knew that Rose had a thing for Dimitri even though she always denied it but it was so obvious by the way she acted around him. It must have hurt to tell someone you were close to something as harsh as that.

"Well, Christian and I actually need to go to a royal function so I guess we'll see you two later." Lissa and Christian got up and they walked way together just like Rose and I entered.

"Adrian." Rose's voice pulled me out of my dreaming state and I turned my attention to her. "Shouldn't you be going to the function?" She asked.

"I was invited but there's another party coming up tonight so I'll be there instead. You can be my date if you want." She nodded and smiled.

"I'll be your date but I need some advice on what to wear and considering the fact that Lissa won't be able to assist me, I think you just got a reason to be in my room." I smiled and watched Rose eat her fruit salad. When she finished I stood up and made my way next to her.

"I need to visit the feeders," I whispered into her ear. She stood up with me and we exited the room together. Once we were outside, she turned to me.

"I want you to take blood from me." I was shocked I couldn't believe it but I didn't want to say no either. Her scent was excruciating let alone the idea of her blood.

**ROSE'S POV**

I didn't understand why Adrian was looking at me like that. I was glad he didn't know that I just wanted him to take blood from me hoping that Dimitri would be jealous but that didn't matter. I liked having my blood drawn out! It made me high and I enjoyed it.

"What's wrong Adrian?" I asked. He paused and looked me in the eyes.

"Rose, I can't. I don't want to make you a blood whore because." He paused, drew in a deep breath and continued, "Because I really like you." I sighed and looked away.

"Ok, let's visit the feeders and then we can have some fun in front of people until they beg us to go into your room." He smiled and I gave him my sexy smile. He stared at me and nodded and we walked to the feeders.

While we walked to the feeders, I saw Jessie. He knew that we were going out but that doesn't mean that he wouldn't make a big deal out of it.

"Hey Ivashkov, how far have you gone with Rose. Apparently, she plays hard to get these days. Much different to back then when she would practically throw herself at anyone." Jessie retorted.

I sighed and walked up to him. "Jessie, don't make me punch you again. You don't want to lose your tough reputation by a girl would you?" He looked taken aback and I waked back to Adrian.

Adrian and I walked to the feeders together. He looked like he was about to explode until he started laughing in hysterics.

"Don't tell me that you went out with him and punched him," He said when he could breathe again.

"Nah, more like made out with him, he started a rumour and I punched him."

Adrian started laughing his head off again and I rolled my eyes and looked away. When we were just about to enter the feeding room, I saw Dimitri and Tasha walking out.

* * *

**DIMITRI'S POV**

I saw Rose and Adrian coming into the feeders and I sighed. The rumours must have been true.

"Hello Rose, Adrian." I couldn't believe Tasha had talked to them. It just brought attention to me.

"Tasha, Guardian Belikov." Rose calling me Guardian Belikov was like a slap in the face. She never called me that and when she did, it meant that she was really pissed off with me. Adrian murmured his hello and Rose pushed past me without saying anything and it hurt. A lot.

* * *

**Hello everyone. Thanks for Reviewing but pls give me some ideas. I don't know what's gonna happen nxt lol! Pls give me some pointers. **

**The more reviews, the quicker i update!!!**

**Kat**


	3. Now are you Jealous?

**This is a bit longer then the rest of my chapters so far. Hope u enjoy!!!**

**ROSE POV**

I heard a knock on the door and I opened it. I expected Adrian to be there so that he could _"Help me pick out a dress."_ I was surprised when I saw Dimitri.

"Rose, keep away from Adrian." His voice was like honey though I heard the seriousness in it. I rolled my eyes at him and started closing the door in his face. His hand flashed out and he stopped the door from closing.

"Roza, listen to me!" He looked angry now and I shrugged it off. It wouldn't be the first time that he was angry at me.

"Guardian Belikov, I like Adrian. You don't run my life so please just leave me alone." As much as it hurt me to say the words and as much as I wanted him in my life, I needed to get rid of him before Adrian got here.

"Rose, keep away from him. He has a bad reputation and he probably doesn't like you as much as he claims. Trust me Rose." His voice was urgent, pleading now.

This time I actually did close the door in his face and this time, he didn't try to stop me. I heard him walking away, murmuring something in Russian and my heart sank.

I walked to my wardrobe and grabbed some different clinging dresses. I had only just started taking out one of my dresses before I heard another knock at the door. I could only hope that it was Adrian so I skipped to the door and opened it.

"Hi gorgeous, how are you?" My breath caught in my throat. He looked stunning! He was wearing a white shirt that was tight and showed off his muscles. His pants were black, and tied around his waist was a cream cashmere sweater.

"Umm, I'm good but, could you help me choose a dress?" My voice was shaky and I could tell that Adrian had realised by the expression on his face.

"Ok Rose, let's see what you've got otherwise, we'll go to my room and you can choose something out from there." He must have known that I was really puzzled about the fact that he had dresses. "I've bought some for previous girlfriend that ended up dumping me."

"I didn't want to really –"

"Rose," Adrian cut me off. "It's ok."

Talking about previous lovers made me remember how I was and I let out a ragged breath.

"Rose, are you ok?" Adrian sounded worried but I wasn't capable of speaking. I didn't know what to so I reached up onto my toes and kissed him. It started off, hardly a kiss until it turned hard and passionate. We moved together and it started turning hot.

"Sorry for interrupting but I must speak to Rose." We broke away gasping for air and I faced the last person I wanted to see right now. It would have been much better if I hadn't left the door open but no, I just had to forget.

"So, I guess you weren't joking yesterday," Mason spat.

"Mason, I didn't feel anything. We're better off as friends." I knew that I was being pretty pathetic but I had to say the truth.

"Well it looks like I interrupted you so I better get going." Watching Mason leave made me feel bad but I couldn't lie to myself or anyone else any longer.

When the door slammed, I turned back to Adrian. He looked sympathetic and I felt relieved. At least he wasn't disgusted or angry.

"Let's pick out a dress and go to the party," he suggested. I nodded, grabbed the black dress that Lissa and I had bought with Natalie and Victor.

**ADIAN POV**

Felt sorry for Rose. She didn't really deserve that and I wanted to get her mind off everything.

"Rose, let's go." Together, we walked towards the hall were the party was being held. We held hands and walked really close together.

"Adrian," Rose asked in a soft whisper, "will there be any Guardians at the party?"

"There will be. Why do you ask?" She shuddered and told me about Dimitri warning her about me. Why does everyone stereotype Moroi? Not all moroi play with dhampirs.

"It's ok little dhampir. It doesn't matter." I chanted. She calmed down, straightened up and cleared her throat. She entered with dignity and she looked absolutely sexy.

All the Guardians in the room turned to stare at us while everyone else just went on ignoring us. A lot of Moroi that I knew didn't understand why a Royal Moroi like me would go out with a dhampir.

While I was talking with some other guests, I noticed Rose taking in more liquor then she could handle. She started looking tipsy and I couldn't take it any more. I turned away from who was talking and I shifted my attention to Rose.

"Rose, are you ok?" She started looking at me with a stupid grin spreading on her face.

"Come on Rose, let's get you somewhere else." I took her outside onto the veranda and we stood there together. I got her a few glasses of water and she started looking a little better. I took out a cigarette and offered her one. Once again she declined and reminded me that it was a 'bad habit'.

She suddenly looked at me and leaned over. Our lips met and she came over. She sat on my lap and we continued kissing. All of a sudden, I saw Dimitri come outside.

**DIMITRI POV**

The first thing I saw was Rose and Adrian. I could smell alcohol from both of them but watching them made me jealous.

"You two shouldn't be out here right now." Why did Tasha keep doing things like this to me?

Rose pulled away from him and looked guilty.

"Sorry, I guess we got a bit carried away," Rose stated. Adrian helped her stand and steadied her. He helped her inside and it hit me that she must have had a lot if she couldn't walk.

**ROSE POV**

Adrian walked me to my room and he helped me change into my oversized shirt. He helped me get into bed without falling and kissed me tenderly goodnight.

"Goodnight Rose, I'll see you in your dreams." And I drifted into a comfortable sleep.

**Please Review and tell me what you think should happen nxt!**


	4. Keep away from Adrian!

**This chapter is a bit longer then the last ones because i thought that they should be longer for you benifiet. I also thank everyone who reviewed and gave me an idea on what will happen. My friends told me not to update untill i get 15 decent reviews!!! Pls tell me what to write about!!!!!**

**ROSE POV**

I stepped out into a clearing. The sun was out and birds were chirping.

"Little Dhampir. Are you feeling ok?" I realised that I must have been out for a while.

"Yeah, I've just got a massive headache from last night." I sighed. I knew that I shouldn't have drank that much.

Adrian walked over to me and started checking me out. I didn't know why but I couldn't help it. I walked right up to him and kissed him. It was a sweet kiss and it wasn't as aggressive as most of the other ones we'd had.

"Rose, I want to show you something." I sighed and pulled away. I didn't know if he knew how much I enjoyed kissing him and how boring it was to have to pull away, but I gave him a chance.

He walked over to some rocks in the edge of the clearing and sat down, motioning for me to follow. I sat down nest to him and bit my lip. What did he want? Did he want to talk about yesterday?

"Rose, I want to give you something." He pulled out a jewellery case and handed it to me. I opened it reluctantly to see a gold chain with a pendent. The pendant was a sapphire in the middle with diamonds surrounding it. I sucked in a breath of air and turned to Adrian.

"Rose, I really like you and I want us to go further but I've noticed that you always keep to kissing, which is fine by me, but I just wanted to give you something special." I smiled and kissed him ferociously. He pulled back and gave me a light kiss on the forehead.

"Sleep quietly for the next hour or so and I'll come with the pendant to your room."

The dream slowly ebbed away into darkness.

**ADIRAN POV**

As the dream faded, I got up. I ran into my room and collected the little case that the necklace was in. I slowly walked out of my room towards Rose's until I came upon Guardian Belikov.

He was blocking the corridor. I sighed and tried to talk my way out. "Hi Guardian Belikov, how are you today?" I tried to slip past him but his large build blocked my way.

"No, your right Adrian, let's talk." I sensed the gist of a fight so I took a step back.

"Keep away from Rose Adrian. I don't care how you tell her but do it." Dimitri's voice was low and menacing, but what was he going to do to me? Not even he had the authority to touch me. In fact, I was pretty sure I had more authority over him.

"Guardian Belikov, you can't hurt me even if you wanted to so please don't be stupid and touch me because I have more authority over you then you have over yourself." I knew that the last part was a lie but it wasn't as if Dimitri knew that. He glared at me and stepped aside.

"Watch out Ivashkov. I'd be sleeping with my eyes open if I was you." I laughed at him as I walked away and then I ran to Rose's room. I didn't really want anymore trouble. When I was about fifteen metres away from Rose's dorm, Dimitri stepped in front of me again.

"I knew you were coming here," Dimitri hissed. He sauntered closer but I held my ground. I started a silently prayed that someone could save me from a loony guardian.

"What the hell is going on?"

**ROSE POV**

Although I had a pounding headache, I heard every word going on outside. I didn't think I had what it took to speak to Dimitri like that but I had to save Adrian.

"What the hell is going on?" I interrupted. Adrian sighed in relief and Dimitri slowly turned around to face me.

"You know exactly what's going on," he spat. No seriously, he spat. I took a step back and wiped my face. His face darkened and I heard Adrian try to cover up a laugh with a cough and failing.

"I told you to keep away from him but you didn't listen so I told him." I snickered and shook my head at him.

"Dimitri, what I do with Adrian really doesn't have anything to do with you. Please just leave us alone and run off to Tasha." What I said actually wasn't I lie because I really did like Adrian. It had turned from trying to make Dimitri jealous, to actually liking Adrian.

Dimitri turned and stalked away. I ran to Adrian and threw myself into his arms.

"You were awesome Rose," he praised. I giggled and leaned into him breathing in his scent. He pulled away _again. _He reached into his pockets and pulled out a velvet case. I remembered the pendent and stepped back.

"Did you really like the pendent?" He asked in a soothing voice. I nodded and he smiled. I turned around and held my hair up. He clipped on the pendent and turned me around.

"You were right about me not wanting to go far," I admitted, "but that doesn't mean that I don't love you."

**ADRIAN POV**

Wow, had she really just said that she loved me? "Really?" I asked in a really dumb voice. She laughed and jumped up. The wrapped her legs around my waist and started kissing me.

"Of course," she murmured. She jumped down and pulled me down to her bringing her lips to me ear. "I really want to try something tonight but not in reality, in my dreams." She pulled away and straightened giving me a sexy smile.

**DIMITRI POV**

'That doesn't mean that I don't love you?' What the hell is this? I should step from around the corner and remind her that she loves me not him! No Dimitri calm down, remember what Rose said. You fight for control. Damn Rose, is she all I can think about? No I'll do what she told me and go to Tasha. That ought to make her jealous.

I walked to where Tasha's room was and knocked. She opened the door and smiled when she saw me.

"Hello Dimka," she greeted me. I didn't really like Dimka, I preferred Dimitri but whatever worked for her.

"Hi Tasha, I just want to take a walk with you because I need to tell you something." I couldn't believe that I was about to take Tasha's offer!

**ROSE POV**

I really liked Dimitri and I liked Adrian. It was really weird thinking about who I loved more. I really loved Dimitri more then Adrian but Adrian hadn't done anything to change my decision.

I was walking aimlessly around until I found myself running into a pole. I was sprawled on my back and I couldn't move. It must have been the fact that I was stunned along with a pounding headache. When I opened my eyes I only saw two people staring down at me.

"Do you think she's ok?" Asked a voice I knew only too well. I sighed and battered my eyelashes trying to see what was going on. Finally everything came into focus and I saw Tasha and Dimitri knelt beside me. I propped myself up with my hands and tried to stand everything swayed and I fell over again.

Dimitri murmured something about a doctor and me. I squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head. Everything topped moving even though I felt a bit nauseous.

"I'm fine. It's just shock," I insisted. Tasha smiled and took a step back while Dimitri just studied me. Damn he knew me too well. I jumped to my feet and walked away slowly trying to stop myself from falling over.

"Thanks for worrying though," I shouted half heartedly over my shoulder. I made my way to my room, shut the door and flopped on my bed. I drifted into a light sleep hoping that Adrian would come soon.

**What do you think?? Pls review. The more reviews the quicker i update!!!**


	5. Be like that then

**Soz it's been so long. Other writers would give a good excuse like their internet was down but I'm going 2 tell the truth, I didn't feel like it!!! This chapter has a bit of mild swearing so, yeah, just letting you know. Pls read and review!!! I Love getting told how to improve my story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy (no matter how much I wish I did lol!)**

I couldn't believe that I was dumb enough as to run into a pole. I mean, who is dumb enough as to do that?

I also couldn't believe that Dimitri had to see me lying on the ground almost unconscious – wait, I don't like Dimitri anymore!!! Gosh life is hard!!!

I shook my head after scolding myself and I let my thought travel towards Adrian. Adrian with his deep, never ending eyes, his tousled hair, his perfect features and I sighed.

There was suddenly weight on my shoulder and I spun around knocking the hand from where it was. I was suddenly face to face with Adrian.

"Hello little dhampir," he greeted me. His voice was smooth, like velvet, and again, I couldn't smell clove cigarettes in his breath.

"Hello Adrian," I replied trying to sound cool. It was pretty obvious that I was nervous after my voice ridiculously cracked. Adrian hand immediately went to my hair, smoothing it out ever so smoothly. I leant up and he closed the distance by bringing his lips down on mine.

"Let's go to my room," I stated. Adrian smiled slowly and brought his lips down again. When he pulled away, he was breathless and I was about the same.

"Not today little dhampir, you should see Lissa, you haven't talked to her for a while now," he said. I pouted disappointed and he freely laughed, clearly amused. "Ok, I might come over a little later but for now, you should go see Lissa." He spun around and walked away chuckling.

I frowned and walked to Lissa's room, it couldn't hurt to visit her again. I stopped walking and closed my eyes trying to see where Lissa was.

"Christian, I love you but you know, you are so obnoxious sometimes." Lissa said fiercely.

"Lissa, I mean it. I don't like the way you talk about him. It's as if the sun shines out of his ass!" Christian snapped back.

I recognised that they were on the roof arguing and I realised that Adrian was right; I did have to talk to them.

I ran as fast as I could to the roof not slowing for anything. I was gasping for breath before I was half way hut I soldiered on. When I was outside the door to the roof, I doubled over and rested my hands on my knees.

The door opened and I gripped it throwing it back so that whoever was trying to get out couldn't while I could. When I saw Christian's expression I tried to keep a straight face. It was hilarious just seeing him giving me the WTF look made me bite my lips and try to stop my lips from twitching.

"Get away from the door Christian because I need to talk to you and Lissa," I said in the harshest tone I could manage after the urge of laughing so hard. Christian backed off without a word which surprised me.

"Lissa, tell me what is going on now!" I demanded. Lissa had tears streaming down her eyes, her nose all red.

"Rose, he thinks I like Adrian," She sputtered. I rounded on Christian and threw a string of swear words at him.

"Christian, she loves you. Don't break her heart otherwise I'll break your neck and get your head off the whole Adrian thing." My voice was menacing and Christian took a step back. I added whispering into Christian's ear, "I'll be inside while you two kiss and do what ever else you need to do to make up."

I walked out and waited on the stairs. After a few minutes I heard steps and I stood up curiously. I was Tasha coming but she was alone.

"Rose, I was looking for you. Dimitri keeps on hinting about taking my offer but each time he sees you, he changes his mind," she spat, venom leaking into her voice.

"Well, Tasha, it's good to know that you get straight to the point. You know when I first met you, I thought you were nice, but I guess that I was wrong," I stated. Well I guess I had to speak my mind.

"I don't want Dimitri seeing you. Keep away from him! He and I are meant to be together and if you change that, well, just remember that karma's a bitch!" I laughed at her statement and had to find something to say back.

"Karma's not the only bitch though," I stated. "That much is clear."

"Mock me now while you can because if Dimitri's choice is influenced my you, I will hurt you," she threatened.

"Yes, you really can beat a Dhampir can't you?" I questioned in a bratty tone.

"I'll try and you may win but not before I do damage," she said.

I laughed and said, "go away before Christian finds out what you said."

I turned away from her and walked up to the door I heard Tasha retreating and I opened the door to the roof. When I saw what was there, I turned around and walked back down the stairs. Lissa and Christian were kissing each other so passionately that I almost gagged.

As I walked along the corridor, I saw Dimitri. What is it with men? Did they have to turn up when they were not wanted.

**DIMITRI POV **

It was who I was looking for, Rose. She tried to dodge me but I blocked her way.

"Hello Rose, how are you?" I asked in a nonchalant tone. A suspicious look crept along Rose's face but she kept polite anyway.

"I'm good Guardian Belikov. What brings you here?" She asked impatiently. I wondered why she didn't want to speak to me; maybe she was going to visit Adrian.

I shook my head and sighed. "Look Rose I need to speak to you," I declared. She gave me a weird look.

"Great, so talk," she demanded. How could I tell her that I was leaving with Tasha but that she would always mean something to me?

"Look Rose, I'm going to take Tasha's offer, only because it's a great opportunity, not because I love her," I rushed.

"Right," she said and pushed past me. I couldn't believe that I had let her go so easily. I went after her and grabbed her arm.

"Rose I mean it," I pleaded. I silently prayed that she would understand.

"Dimitri, you can do what ever you want. I took the advice you gave me long ago and I looked for someone that was better for me. You moved on and so did I," she spat.

What Rose said made my blood boil. How dare she!?! I loved her and she had loved me too! Had all that changed like that? "Fine," I replied and let go of her arm. She walked off.

**ROSE POV**

Jeez Dimitri knew how to piss me off. What of I like Adrian now did he not understand? Wait he understood all of it, he just didn't want to believe it.

I continued walking to Adrian's room. He'd take me in when I needed comforting wouldn't he?

I paused outside his room, knocking softly three times. When he answered the door, he was half naked. His shirt was off and he was only wearing jeans.

"Adrian, I need to talk to you," I said sincerely. Adrian smiled a soft smile and reached his arm out to wrap around my waist. He pulled me closer to him and pulled me into his room.

"Sit," he motioned to a spot next to him on his couch. I smiled and sat down.

"What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone.

"Dimitri," I simply. The expression on his face was not good.

**TASHA POV**

"Dimka!" I squealed when he walked in. "How was your day today?" I asked.

"Tasha," he said quietly. He walked towards me and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he whispered into my ear, "Tasha, I accept your offer," I pulled back and stared at him. He was so beautiful. I knew that if I gave him time and if he didn't see Rose, everything would be better.

I slowly brought my lips down on his and a look of uncertainty crossed his face. He shook his head and brought me down.

"Dimka, what's wrong?" I asked. A playful half-smile crossed his lips.

"I just don't like the nickname," he said in a light tone. I smiled.

"Ok, Dimitri." Our lips met and her pulled away, a sad smile on his face.

**DIMITRI POV**

I waited outside, still fuming about Rose but also nervous about how to talk to Tasha.

I finally worked up the nerve to go inside.

"Dimka!" She screeched when I entered. Honestly, what was up with her calling me Dimka! It didn't even sound good!

"Tasha," I all but whispered. I walked towards her and picked her up. Her response to this surprised me when she wrapped her legs around me, reminding me all too much about Rose. If only I could keep Rose, but she was off with Adrian.

"Tasha, I accept your offer," she finally pulled her head from being buried in my neck and she looked at me surprised.

She slowly brought her lips down to mine but, I just couldn't. What about Roza? I just shook my head and put her down I couldn't do it.

"What's wrong Dimka?" she questioned. I searched for different reasons and finally blurted out, "just don't like the nickname." She smiled.

"Ok Dimitri," she chirped and she kissed me. I started to protest but who would I go to? Rose? Hell no, she was too busy with Adrian.

**What did you think? Hated it? Loved it? Please Review and give me some ideas!!!**


	6. A new agreement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy…yet…**

**ROSE POV**

"Adrian. I know that you know about how I loved Dimitri but honestly, loved it the operative word. The thing is that, I love you with all my heart and soul but I need you to understand that at the moment, I just need a bit of space. I need time to gather my thoughts and keep cool. You know, not rip anyone's head off just because they slightly piss me off." I looked up at Adrian, not sure of what to expect. He smiled lightly.

"Good," He said slowly, "I thought you were going to break up with me for Dimitri." A blush settled in on his cheeks and I giggled.

"I could never leave you," I admitted pulling him into a hug and kissing him lightly on the lips. I pulled away and smiled biting onto my bottom lip. "Adrian, I want to go slowly so that we can do more things together like watching movies or going into town to go shopping."

Adrian smiled and looked tenderly at me. "Did I ever tell you that I loved you little Dhampir?"

**DIMITRI POV**

What was I getting myself into? Accepting Tasha's offer? Why would I leave Rose with Adrian? I was about the stupidest man alive and now, Rose hated me.

"Dimka – I mean Dimitri, you help me pack my suitcase, I can't fit my last shirt in there," screeched Tasha. I knew that listening to her voice would take a while but I never thought it would take this long.

"Coming Tasha," I said before entering the bedroom and helping her zip up her suitcase. Before she could say anything, I rushed out of the room and into the corridor. I needed to apologise to Rose and ask her what to do. If she didn't want me romantically, I could deal with that but I didn't want her to hate me, I at least wanted to be friends.

I wandered around until I came outside Adrian's room. Inside I could hear Rose talking to him. "Adrian. I know that you know about how I loved Dimitri but honestly, loved it the operative word. The thing is that, I love you with all my heart and soul but I need you to understand that at the moment, I just need a bit of space. I need time to gather my thoughts and keep cool. You know, not rip anyone's head off just because they slightly piss me off."

I didn't want to hear any more and I knew I shouldn't be angry at Rose or Adrian but I couldn't help it. They were doing what normal people do when in love and I was being the love struck bastard that tried to ruin everything. I waited until I heard silence in the room before I knocked. Both Rose and Adrian needed to know that I was sorry. They both deserved at least that much.

**ADRIAN POV**

Rose and I were hugging before we heard someone knock at the door. We quickly pulled apart and I got up to answer the door. When I saw Dimitri, I almost slammed the door closed but I kept my cool and decided to be somewhat civil.

"Can I help you?" I asked. Dimitri looked really sincere.

"I know Rose is in there and I need to talk to both of you. It's more of an apology then a talk but necessary none the less," he said looking ashamed. I looked back at Rose and she nodded, signalling that it didn't matter to her if I let him in or not.

"Come in," I said signalling inside and opening the door wider. He came in and sat down in the small couch in the corner of the room while I sat next to Rose on my bed. Before I could say a word, Dimitri started talking.

"Look, please don't interrupt until I've finished," he said looking anywhere but at us. "I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting over the past few days but the thing is that I'm really sorry about the way I've been acting over the past week or two. Ever since Rose got together with you, I've been acting like the sorry bastard that has been trying to get her back and not only have I been trying to get her back, but I've been trying to make her jealous by being with Tasha. The thing is that you two haven't been doing anything wrong. You've just been doing what people do when their in love and I understand that and I just want to apologise for being such a jerk."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Dimitri was apologising to us! Wow!

"It's ok Dimitri," Rose said. "I don't really hate you, I just don't think of you that way anymore."

Dimitri looked up and smiled. "I hope you two choose to forgive me," he said hopefully.

I thought of this as my opportunity to talk. "Of course, it's fine. Let's just sweep it all under the rug."

Everyone nodded. Dimitri then said goodbye before leaving and Rose turned to look at me. "I love you." She said. I nodded.

"I know you do, how could you not?" With that, she punched me in the chest before pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled back. "Rose, I love you to but I've got a question."

Rose pulled back and curiously asked what it was.

"Rose, would you go out on a date with me?" She laughed and shook her head.

"How could I not?"

**DIMITRI POV**

I walked back to my room or should I say 'our' room. I really didn't want to leave with Tasha anymore especially considering that Rose and I were on good terms. I really was a selfish bastard. I opened the door and found Tasha reading a book on the couch. Hang on, Tasha could read.

"Dimk–Dimitri! Your back! We need to organise everything like when we're going to leave, where we're going to stay and when we're going to get married!" I turned around and looked her right in the eye.

"Tasha. I like you," not really, I mentally added, "but I don't love you! I barely know you and even you moving in with me was too fast!" I tried to say it nicely but I couldn't keep the anger out of my voice.

Tasha took a step back. "You don't love me? Ok, I understand. We are going to leave soon though aren't we?" Tasha looked like she had tears in her eyes and being a man of my word I nodded.

"Tasha, I will be your guardian but the rest will have to come in time." She nodded and wiped some tears away.

"Ok Dimitri." She smiled rushing into my room and sorting through my clothes. I sighed though I'd brought it upon myself.

**ROSE POV**

"Adrian, do you still think Dimitri's going to accept Tasha's offer?" I asked. Adrian looked up from his book and shrugged.

"Little Dhampir, I don't know." Poor Adrian, I was asking him about my ex-boyfriend.

"And here I am tormenting my boyfriend and being persistently annoying." Adrian cracked a smile, put his book down and walked up to me.

"Look Rose, I understand. You had a thing with him but he was also your mentor so regardless on what happened between you and him, you still love him. I understand," Adrian said in a soft voice while brushing my hair away from my face.

"I'm sorry," I said. I knew it affected him more then he showed. I don't know how much more but I did know that it make a difference. I looked up into his eyes and weaved my fingers into his hair, bringing his head down to mine. He smiled and leant down more, finally meeting my lips. Our lips were barely brushing but all that mattered was that it was Adrian and Adrian loved me.

I pulled back and sighed. He pulled me closer for a hug but I had other ideas. I jumped up onto his waist and kissed him right on the lips, exploring his mouth and running my tongue over his bottom lip.

I pulled away for air but Adrian lips never left my skin. He went right down my neck to where my main vain was before gently kissing it. He worked his way back up and kissed my lips again.

"Adrian," I mumbled.

"Yes little Dhampir?"

"I love you," I said quietly as I rested my forehead against his.

**TASHA POV**

I _knew _that it was because of that blood-whore Hathaway that Dimitri was so cold towards me. But let's just say it's night time…And bad things happen at night.

**(A/N: I thought this would be the perfect place to end this chapter but I haven't updated in AGES so I'll keep on writing!)**

**ROSE POV**

Adrian kissed me goodnight before tucking me in and switching off the light. "Adrian? Can you stay tonight?" I asked just before he could leave. I could see his dark figure coming towards me before I felt his weight on the bed.

"Little Dhampir, your tired and you need some sleep so I don't think I should," he said.

"Please?" I asked. He sighed and agreed so I pulled my sheets back and he jumped in. I wrapped my arm around him and he turned to face me.

"Sleep my little Dhampir." I drifted off into a deep sleep so deep that not even Adrian could visit me but it didn't bother me. The sleep was welcome.

**ADRIAN POV  
**

How could I sleep with Rose sleeping right next to me? I was just about to drift off to sleep before I heard a sharp crack at the door. It wasn't the sound of knocking. It was more the sound of the door being broken. I sat up, careful not to wake Rose before walking out of the bedroom and into the living area. A figure tackled me and I quickly acted out of instinct and what I'd seen Rose do while fighting in training.

I pushed whoever it was off me and grabbed where I thought the hair would be. It was long and cared for so I assumed that it must've been a woman. I yanked the hair and she screamed. Her arm lashed out and punched my jaw. I felt a ring cut my skin and cringed. I hadn't fed in a while and the loss of blood wasn't doing much good for me.

The next thing I knew the light was switched on and I blinked, trying to get my eyes to adjust to the light. I gasped at the sight of Tasha standing in front of me and I quickly untangled my hand from her hair.

"What the hell is going on?" Rose asked. Tasha looked between us before dashing for the door. Before I could blink, Rose had grabbed her and through her back to where she was.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Rose asked menacingly. Tasha visibly gulped and Rose smirked. "If you don't talk to us, I think I might just have to call Dimitri here," Rose said looking at her nails. Tasha still didn't say anything. What a stupid person. "One," Rose started counting. "Two. Three! Ok, guess we have to pay a visit to dear Dimitri, don't we Adrian?" I nodded and she smirked. She picked up Tasha by the arm and practically dragged her across the hallway and into the guardian rooms.

"Adrian, could you please knock on the door for me? I've got my hands full." I chuckled and knocked three times. On the other side of the door, all I could hear was very angry sounding Russian swearing. The door flew open and a very angry looking Dimitri stepped out. He looked like he was about to say something before he shut his mouth and gawked at Tasha.

"Dimitri, just wanted to drop off an uninvited visitor that happened to be in my house with a knife in her pocket. In fact, I guess I'm lucky that Adrian stayed and didn't actually fall asleep as quickly as I did." She dumped Tasha at the door and turned around walking away with that cute little hip swing she always subconsciously did.

"Sorry man," I said. "I heard something, came to see what it was and someone jumped on me. She cut me with her ring when she punched me and I did pull her hair but she screamed when I did and Rose woke up and dragged her here."

Dimitri shook his head. "It's ok. It's neither yours nor Rose's fault." I nodded and turned around to follow Rose. There was something wrong with Tasha. She needed help but at least now I could get back to my Rose and finally go to sleep.

**A/N Hi guys. Sorry it took so long for me to update. It was mainly because of one review despite the fact that almost all the reviews I get are good. Please review and tell me if you liked it and if you didn't GIVE ME A REASON!!!!!**

**Thanks**

**Kat**


	7. GoodbyeI love you!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I just own the plot line**

**ROSE POV**

I awoke with a pounding headache. I faintly remembered what happened last night. I got up and off the bed and into the bathroom. I needed to ask Adrian about what exactly happened. Speaking about Adrian, I was wondering where he was.

I opened the bathroom door and froze. Adrian looked up and swiftly wrapped the towel around him. OMG!! I just walked in on my boyfriend naked!!

"Sorry," I mumbled. I turned around as to leave but Adrian grabbed my hand.

"Rose, it's ok," he said pulling me into a hug. I smiled my man-eating smile and pulled him in for a kiss. He quickly pecked my lips before pulling back.

"Want to go to the lodge's restaurant? We could then go back to my room and snuggle up watching a movie if you want," Adrian proposed.

"Adrian Ivashkov," I said in a motherly tone, "are you asking me out on a date?" I changed my voice to be as seductive as possible and he smiled.

"Maybe…" he replied slowly.

"And perhaps I don't agree to go?" I ask with obvious teasing in my voice.

"Meh," he shrugged trying to look un-phased before he looked at me seriously. "Rose, do you want to go with me?" I laughed and nodded. He lowered his head down to mine and our lips met making my lips tingle, and sparks to fly wherever our skin met.

**DIMITRI POV**

I was certainly surprised when Rose and Adrian dragged Tasha back to my room. I looked at her crumpled body and Rose and Adrian's retreating figure. What the hell was wrong with this woman?

"Dimka?" Tasha said softly. I rolled my eyes and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her up.

"What the hell! What were you thinking?" I yelled earning a cringe from her. "I think it's needless to say that I don't want to take this 'offer' of yours. Why would you go out to hurt Rose?" I asked getting REALLY mad.

"Dimka, I'm so sorry! I love you and she kept on getting in the way of us and I asked her to leave us alone so we could be happy but she wouldn't! She kept influencing you and just as you accepted my offer, you couldn't even bring yourself to kiss me because of that BITCH! So, I thought I'd get her out of the picture!" Tasha said hysterically.

"Look Tasha, I have no idea what your problem is but I'm going to alert the other guardians about this and I'm afraid that means your going to have to leave and I wont be coming with you. You can get another guardian who is interested," I spat. "Oh, and Tasha," I said, "either you don't sleep here or I don't sleep here. I don't care which happens. I just want to get away from you."

She looked at me with tears in her eyes and fell to the ground begging me to take her back. I shook my head and just went outside. She was crazy!

I had no idea where to go so I decided to go to Alberta. I knew she had a double bedroom so I could explain what happened and hopefully get some well earned rest.

I turned the corner of the corridor to her room. I knocked three times and heard Alberta mumbling something along the lines of 'what could someone possibly want this early in the morning?' before answering the door, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Dimitri, what are you doing here?" She asked.

**ADIRAN POV**

It was super awkward when Rose first walked in on me naked but she agreed to go out with me AND we had a super hot make out session. Tonight at dinner, everything would go perfect. We would eat the expensive yet scrumptious food, talk about ourselves, go to my apartment then watch a movie and go to bed!

"Rose," I called out, "do you want to go for a walk?" I asked. I needed to talk to her. Right now, we could see each other and we could talk, date and the like but what was going to happen when she went back to school. If she was moroi and even more so if she was royal, seeing as I'm the Queen's favourite nephew a few strings could be pulled, but I wasn't to sure about what my aunt would say about a Dhampir.

"Yeah sure," she said in a chirpy voice. I grabbed her hand and pulled her along with me. I didn't know where to go so I took her down to the pool, checking that there was no one there.

"Rose," I said softly. She looked up at me immediately, hurt flashing across her eyes. I didn't want to make her think I was going to break up with her. "Rose, I love you but what happens when you have to go back to school?"

She looked down as if she was thinking. "Adrian," she said, a smile creeping across her face, "you know how you can dream walk and see auras, maybe they'll let you come back to explore the concept of spirit."

That put a smile on my face. Now THAT, my aunt would agree to.

**CHRISTIAN POV**

I was in Lissa's room having a good gossip session. Actually it was more like Lissa talks, I listened. "And can you really believe that Adrian and Rose are dating?" She asked. I nodded just like I always do and she opened her mouth to continue before someone knocked on the door. Lissa stopped talking and I smiled at her, standing up to open the door.

"Dimitri, Alberta, what are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"Christian!" Lissa exclaimed. Obviously she wasn't that impressed on how casual I was but there was a reason to why she loved me.

"Christian, we have some bad news," Alberta said. I furrowed my brow. What could be going on?

Dimitri continued, "Your aunt is in a lot of trouble. At the moment, she's going to have to leave the resort and go back to the Royal Court for trial."

"Why?" Lissa gasped.

"At the moment, it seems like she attempted to murder Rose but Rose was really lucky that Adrian stayed that night. She broke down the door with help from offensive magic and went in there with a knife," Dimitri finished. I was shocked. Aunt Tasha didn't seem like someone would do that.

"Why?" I asked. "There must've been a reason to why she would try to kill Rose!"

Dimitri looked down before looking up again. "I had feelings for Rose," he said quietly, "and she wanted me to love her but I couldn't. I loved Rose. Her way of dealing was to get Rose out of the picture." I started hyperventilating. Now I really was from a completely messed up family. My parents became monsters for eternal life and now my aunt tried to kill my girlfriend's best friend over a guy. And when I thought my family was tainted enough.

**ROSE POV**

I leant back in Adrian's arms, resting my head against his chest. It was about two hours before we were meant to go out on our date but we agreed that we would leave preparing for the last hour.

"Adrian," I started, "what's going to happen with Tasha?" He tensed and stood up pulling me with him. He spun me around and looked deeply into my eyes.

"We are going to have to answer a few questions about what exactly happened but other then that nothing much. She'll probably be sent away," he said.

I nodded. What would Christian say though? I shook my head and hugged Adrian, resting my head against his chest. "I think we should start getting ready," I said. He nodded.

"Ok, let's drop you off at Lissa's so she can make you look drop dead gorgeous," he said. I smiled and pecked him on the lips. He snaked his arm around my waist and together we went to Lissa's room.

**LISSA POV**I was having a pretty hard time trying to get Christian to understand that he could be different and that he _was _different. I knew that Adrian would be bringing Rose over soon and I started preparing everything that Rose was going to wear. I had chosen the perfect dress. It was a soft light kind of medium blue colour, strapless, had glitter framing the top and a bow at the hips. After the bow, the dress seemed to flow out but all in all it was one of the most gorgeous dresses ever! I had also found a pair of silver sandal heels which I knew would fit Rose and compliment the dress.

I heard a knock on my door and quickly jumped up to answer it. There was Rose and Adrian, hand in hand looking like a celebrity couple. "Rose!" I squealed.

"What, no hello for me?" Adrian asked. I laughed and shook my head.

"I'll have Rose ready for you in an hour so come and pick her up then," I ordered. He nodded and gave Rose a quick kiss before leaving.

"Let's get you ready then," I said.

**ROSE POV**As much as I trusted Lissa's ability to pick out a pretty dress, I was scared that maybe she chose something a bit, wrong for me. She grabbed my hand and pulled me inside squealing.

"You are going to look _gorgeous_!" She said smiling and clapping her hands. I grabbed her into a hug and whispered in her ear.

"Thankyou so much Lissa, you don't know how much I appreciate your help tonight." She smiled and sat me down in a chair in front of a mirror.

She started applying a light blue, almost silver eye shadow before going over the corner of my eyes in dark blue and blending it in. She smudged in the slightest bit of eyeliner and went over my eyelashes in mascara that made my eyelashes look long and thin. She applied the lightest brush of blush that was a light brown colour, almost the colour of my skin tone before applying a clear and glossy lip gloss.

As I looked into the mirror I was amazed. I looked so _beautiful. _Lissa could definitely work miracles with makeup. "Thanks Lis! I look great!"

"Rose, I heard what happened with Tasha and I'm sorry. I knew you never liked her but I never thought she would do anything like that or go to that extent," Lissa said, examining my face.

I nodded. "It's ok. I'm lucky that Adrian stayed last night," I whispered.

"Christian's really upset though. He thinks that his whole family is tainted and now he has no hope," Lissa said, worry marking her face. Mental note – Talk to Christian.

"I'll sort him out," I told Lissa grinning evilly. She laughed and gave me some moisturiser to put on myself. I squirted it on my hands and rubbed the shimmery cream onto my arms, legs, neck and chest. Lissa smiled and handed me my dress.

I loved it. I wasn't the typical style of dress that I would normally wear but it was cute and not skanky. I slipped the dress on and Lissa did up the zipper, fixing the dress to match every curve on my body. She smiled up at me before pushing me back down into the chair.

She looked at my hair and smiled. Rather then straightening my hair, she added a few extra curls to my already wavy hair and used a few pins to keep it in place. I smiled and stood up to hug her. She smiled and pulled me into the hug.

"Rose, I'm really glad that you're happy," She said looking at me. "I'm glad you found Adrian because you two really complement each other."

"Thanks Liss," I said quietly. "Lissa, do you know about Dimitri?" I asked her. She looked knowingly up at me.

"Rose, I was suspicious from day one but Adrian did confirm my thoughts. I also know that when Dashkov took me hostage, you didn't quite attack him in the way that it was recorded. I know you guys got…involved." I nodded and she hugged me again.

There was a knock on the door and I got really excited. Lissa bounded forward and answered it but I didn't see blonde hair, all I saw was black hair and the piecing blue eyes that belonged to Christian.

"Hey Pyro," I called out. He flashed me a sad smile before coming to sit down on the bed. "Fire boy, listen. Lissa told me that you thought that 'cause of Tasha that you come from a tainted family and you think your next, but you know, that's not true. Tasha's just a sick bitch and you're never going to be like that."

"You don't understand Rose," Christian said interrupting, "It's not just her! My parents turned Strigoi by CHOICE! Ever since I was little, everyone's been saying that I'm a Strigoi lover and that I'm going to be just like them. The only Aunt or Uncle I have is Tasha and now she's crazy too! It almost seems as if I have no hope!"

I pulled him into a hug and pulled back looking at him. "Christian, you're one of the most down to Earth people I know. The only reason your Aunt tried to kill me was because she was jealous and I promise you, it you even look like your going to go crazy, I'll personally knock it out of you," I said. Christian chuckled and the door knocked.

I jumped up and raced to the door. There was Adrian in a perfect all black tuxedo. Black shirt, black tie, black jacket, black pants, black pointy shoes…kiss for Rose. He leant down while I was checking him out and gave me a quick kiss out of nowhere.

I smiled and he pulled a rose out of his jacket, handing it to me. I took it from his hand and smelt it. I smiled and gave it to Lissa to put in a jug so that I could take it home.

"Hello beautiful," Adrian said, breaking the silence between us.

"Hi sexy," I said. He smiled and grabbed my hand.

"Let's get going," he said. I ran to the corner of the room where I saw the silver heels that Lissa was pointing to and I slipped them on. I walked back to Adrian and he snaked his arm around my waist. We started walking to the elevator and I panicked.

"Adrian, I haven't been out on a date in a while," I admitted. He chuckled and turned me around to look at him.

"Little Dhampir, I could say the same. For me it's been years since I've been out on a date but honestly, I really do love you and no matter what, that isn't going to change." I smiled and kissed him. I heard the ding of the elevator pulled away from Adrian just as the doors opened. There standing with a very full suit case was Dimitri.

"Comrade, what up?" I asked him. He smiled then shook his head.

"Roza, I'm leaving."

**A/N!!! Love it? Hate it? Pls review by clicking on the yellow speech bubble. You know you want to! Also, outfits and stuff links are on my profile. Check it out!!!**


	8. Im Sorry!

**I know it's been AGES! But…I have no good excuse. Time is never on my side (when is it ever?) and life is going by way to quickly. I also fractured my wrist so I couldn't type for a while. Anyways, let me know what you thinks! Thanks!**

**I've chosen to slowly go through and change some of the gramatical mistakes. Dnt worry! The plot's still the same!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy. I just own the plot line**

**APOV**

The sight of Rose was breathtaking. She looked gorgeous and I couldn't even get enough of the sight of her. I couldn't resist the urge to bend down and kiss her so after a much to short but none the less passionate moment, I broke the silence.

"Hello beautiful," I said knowing full well that it didn't even cover the way she looked now. No words ever could.

"Hi sexy," her perfectly plump lips replied. I had to thank Lissa for tonight.

"Let's get going," I said, checking her out as she slipped on her silver heels. Good God I loved her.

We were soon at the elevator with my arm possessively wrapped around my waist before she started panicking. "Adrian, I haven't been out on a date in a while."

I chuckled but kept somewhat composed. "Little Dhampir, I could say the same. For me it's been years since I've been out on a date but honestly, I really do love you and no matter what, that isn't going to change." She smiled before kissing my full on the lips until we heard the ding of the elevator. Just as the doors opened, standing there with a very full suit case was Dimitri.

"Comrade, what up?" Rose asked him. He looked sad but forced himself to smile.

"Roza, I'm leaving."

"No! You can't!" Rose shouted out, forcing her way out of my grip and throwing herself in Dimitri's arms, crying. "You can't leave me! I love you comrade! Please don't leave me alone!"

By now, I was seriously pissed. How could she just say that? "Alone?" I asked. Rose turned around to look at me but I kept my gaze cold.

"Adrian," she turned back to look at me but all I could see was heartbreak, hurt and her mouthing the word, 'sorry'. I shook my head and I walked away back to my room without Rose even calling me back.

As soon as I got into my room, I slammed the door and went right to my mini fridge, from which I pulled out my new best friends: Russian vodka and expensive clove cigarettes. I planned to drink and think. And then drink and think…A bit of liquor always made everything clearer…until you weren't drunk anymore but I was pretty good at evading that.

Just as I started to take a swig of vodka and light a cigarette, someone knocked on the door. I sighed, not ready to face anyone but opened it none the less.

As soon as I did, I regretted it. There was Rose, her makeup smeared, her dress dirty and giving me a face that just screamed, "I need you to pick up the pieces of my heart…Again." Great.

"What do you want?" I asked curtly.

"You're smoking and drinking," she said softly. She looked down, not looking at me but continued. "I was out of line, and I know it shouldn't have happened. Can you forgive me?"

"Rose, honestly, I need time to myself. Do you know how much it hurts to have the girl you love say that she's all alone?" She looked crushed. "Look, I'll walk you back to Lissa's and tomorrow we can sort things out. This is just too much" She nodded but a new batch of tears were brewing.

I sighed, ran a hand through my hair and sighed. I needed a cigarette. I quickly lit one, took a few puffs then trailed behind her. I couldn't deal with any of this at the moment.

We reached her door and she turned back. "Adrian? Please. You promised me before we left that you'd love me no matter what and that your feelings would never change. Now you're giving me the cold shoulder!" She exclaimed.

"Rose, can't you see? I am so in love with you! You're my reason of living! Do you have any idea how much it hurts seeing the girl you love, throw herself into the arms of another man? In case that isn't enough, what would you do if she then turned around and told him that she loved him and if he was to go she'd be 'alone'! Then in case she hadn't broken my heart enough already she tells me she's sorry! Sorry my ass!" I was beyond furious. How could she think that this was MY entire fault? "I love you Rosemary, I always will, but loving you hurts too much."

With that I turned on my heels and walked away from her before I could breakdown in front of her. As I neared my door, I froze. "What do you want Belikov?" I asked coldly. He shook his head but had the nerve to look up. God I wish I could pump the shit out of him. "Are you here to rub the salt into the wound?" I knew I was out of line but I couldn't stop myself. Somehow, it was all his fault and he needed to pay.

"Adrian, clam down. I just came to tell you that I'm definitely leaving. Roza's obsession with me is unhealthy and I know you love her so I'm going to Russia for a while. I don't know how long or if I'll ever come back but I'm just here to apologize for that psycho bitch Tasha and for being a pain in the neck." He stopped and stuck out his hand for a handshake. I reluctantly complied looking straight into his eyes. "Look after her Ivashkov and don't be too harsh on her. She loves you. Oh and by the way, this in no way means I trust you in any way shape or form"

"Hope to see you again and don't worry, I could never hurt her. Oh and by the way, the feeling is mutual." Dimitri smiled and clapped me on the back before walking away. "Hey! Before you go, aren't you going to say goodbye to Rose?" I inquired.

"I was hoping you'd tell her I said goodbye but I didn't want to make this harder for you two," he said walking backwards so I could still see his face. I nodded as he turned around and jogged away. Tonight was going to be hard. I opened my door and walked in, resuming my session with my darling Russian vodka. I put the bottle to my lips and skulled as much as I could until my throat felt like it was on fire. I staggered back and crashed into the couch.

How could Rose say that? Did I ever give her the chance to be alone?

Talking to Rose couldn't wait until morning so I guess that meant that I could pay her a bit of a visit. I opened the door to my room and quickly stripped until I was only in my silk boxers and got into bed. I was hungry and tired but I could wait to talk to Rose and I wasn't game enough to face rejection in person. I drifted into a deep sleep think of Rose and summoning her into my dream.

**RPOV**

I drifted into a deep sleep only to find myself in a beautifully landscaped garden with a mansion in the background. I looked down to see myself wearing a black Dolce & Gabbana dress which had a pink floral print. It was strapless and tightened at the waist, flaring out until it reached my knee. I vaguely recalled seeing it on the front cover of Vogue last season. A pair of black, strappy Jimmy Choo sandals rested on my feet and around my neck there was a diamond pendant with a Tahitian pearl in the middle.

"Adrian?" I asked looking around for him.

"Rose," he breathed out appearing from behind a tree. I looked down, studying my feet. I didn't have the guts to face him. When I peeked up through my lashes, he sighed and advanced towards me, stopping just inches away.

"Rose," he sighed again before brushed a few loose strands of my messy hair out of my face and firmly grasping my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. I got lost in the never ending green depths of sadness. He hated me. The sight of him blurred as tears filled my eyes and just as one tear escaped, he wiped it away and pulled me into a tight hug. I knew this was a time of few words so I buried my head into his chest and let the sobs rip through me.

"I'm sorry Adrian," I whispered. He pulled back, grasping me securely around the waist before leading me down the evenly tiled path to a small metal love seat which was cushioned in peach coloured pillows. It overlooked the whole garden but as soon as I sat across from Adrian, all I could pay attention to, was him. How could I have been willing to give him up?

"Rose, all I want to know, is did you mean what you said?" Adrian ran his hand through his hair, making it even more tousled then ever before. I reached forward to grab his hands and held them tightly in mine.

"Adrian, I don't know. I love you so much but, part of my heart loves Dimitri too." He looked crushed as he turned his gaze off mine and onto the beautiful garden.

He looked back before uncertainly asking, "do you want to be with him?" I stared at my lap, thinking hard. Did I? Did I want to be with Dimitri?

"Adrian, I think I do, I do want to be with him." Adrian harshly pulled his hands out of mine and rested his harsh glare upon me. I flinched but all it did was fuel his anger.

"Who do you want Rose, me or him?" He spat. Tears leaked out of my eyes as I thought of a life without either of them. I needed space, I couldn't think. I stood up backing away from Adrian. His eyes softened and he looked shattered.

"I need space," I whispered before the dream faded and I woke up. I looked around me for the time and saw that it was late, Dimitri would be long gone. Glancing next to me, I noticed that Lissa had gone, probably to Christian's room. I grabbed my phone and dialled Dimitri's number. He answered almost immediately.

"Rose, what's going on?" He asked.

"Dimitri," I sobbed.

"Rose, ROSE! What happened?" He said urgently.

"I need you. I love you. Please don't leave me!"

"I'll be there in three hours," he muttered before hanging up. I threw my phone against the wall and buried my face into my pillow, letting out all my tears before I finally drifted into a light and uncomfortable sleep.

**APOV**

I pounded my head against the wall. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could I let her go! I grabbed my bottle of vodka and guzzled half the bottle. Time to drink and think. I swung my fist into the wall and felt oddly satisfied when I noticed the dents that matched my knuckles, shadowing the clean, white walls. I needed to talk to her. I stumbled my way to the door before weaving through the different corridors to Lissa's room. I knocked quietly against the door, only to have it flung back and have someone lurch themselves at me. I staggered back into the wall and looked down. Rose looked horrified when she noticed it was me. She pulled back and shrunk away from my outstretched hand.

"Rose," I slurred, "I love you." She let out a tear before saying the two words that ripped my heart out, tore it up into little pieces then pulverised them.  
"I don't."

**Tell me what you guys think? I'm open to any ideas and constructive criticism **

**Peace out**

**Kat**


End file.
